Constant feeling stuff like this
by Izil
Summary: Sakura have liked Sasuke since she started highscool but he doesn't seem to like her. Is Sakura going to give up on him? What is going on in Sasukes mind? rated M for lemons i later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Constant feeling stuff like this

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own the characters in this fanfic!**

**They all belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**a/n: Sasuke and Sakura are now 18 years old and they are entering their last year in High School and Sakura are thinking about giving up on Sasuke. "Is this the right choice?"**

"…" **means thinking and -… means saying just so there aren't any misunderstandings '**

**Chapter one; Giving up?**

Sign Sakura leaves the classroom and walks back to her locker,

"It's been 3 years since I started to like him now and he doesn't even look my way, what should I do..?"

Then out of nowhere a hand hits her hard on her back

- Hello Sakura!, oh no.. Ino.. Just what I need now, a bitch who doesn't know how to SHUT UP! Anyway, she's actually my best friend so it really can't be helped.

- Sakura! Hey Sakura listen! I think Shikamaru actually looked at me today!

"This again, well only I know who she truly likes but she's really ashamed of it so just play along"

- He did?

- Yupp! And he didn't stop until Chouji slapped him in the back of his head.

- Are you sure that I wasn't Chouji that looked at you and the he slapped Shikamaru because he looked at you too for a split second?

- Sakura! Don't say stuff like that out loud!, I just nodded and smiled at the blush that erupted from her cheeks, she could be cute sometimes to.

School ended and we got all information about our new school year, Ino just growled when she looked at her schedule and slammed her head in the table.

- Why do I have this many classes?!

- You have just three more then me and that's your cheerleading classes so stop whining.

- But.., Ino started but got interrupted by a really loud voice.

- Sasuke-kun! Have you missed me?!, Karin could really be like Naruto sometimes, especially when it comes to screaming.

- Hn. Get of me Karin, you're annoying., at soon as she heard his respond Karin got away from his lap and sat on his bench, still smiling. But she was the only girl that Sasuke talked to and that fact made somehow feel empty inside. Maybe he really like her?

- Sakura? Are you listening to me? Hey Sakura! Stop glaring on Sasuke and look at me!, oh how I wished that Ino could turn down her voice sometimes, now he looked at me and seamed really surprised and rather, how to put it, uncomfterable. My cheeks turned into the darkest red that exists, I just took my bag and ran out the classroom, how could she say that out so loud?!

Well, maybe this was a sign. Maybe I should give up on him..

Okay, be nice now and revive xD

This is my first fanfic so I'm not very good at this, anyway, hope you liked it :D

Chapter 2 is coming out soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer:**** All characters in this fanfic belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto!**

**a/n: Chapter one and two in one day! Not that bad huh? Well I'm sick and have nothing to do so -.-, well thanx to those who revived and stuff like that before I got this chapter up! Here's chapter two, enjoy **

**Chapter 2; Stunned**

- Hey, Sakura! Wait!, Ino shouted as Sakura ran out the door.

Sasuke was still looking in their direction as Ino picked up her bag and started to run after her friend. "What was that all about?" Sasuke asked himself as his sight slowly turned to the red-hair girl who was sitting before him on his bench.

- Karin, what are you doing here?, Sasukes voice sounded a bit irritated now.

- Well, my last lesson ended early so I just wanted to say hello before going to practice.

Sasuke looked up into her eyes and sighted. What the hell did just happen? And why did Sakura run out the classroom like that? Oh how confused he was right now.

- Well you're done here now so go to your practice, don't bother me with these annoying visits.

- Hai, hai.

Karin gave him a quick hug (before he could resist) and started to walk to the door, she knew that he never liked her in that way, never did and never will. But oh, she just loved to play with him after all, he was like a little brother to her.

- Hey! Teme! Did you hear what Ino said before?

Sasuke heard Narutos voice and called him 'dobe' so that only himself could hear it. Well, he did hear what Ino had said earlier but he wasn't sure how to take it in, why was the so-ever-shy Sakura looking at him? Never before had he noticed it.

- Teeeeeme!, Naruto cut of his thoughts.

- Yes what is it dobe?, Sasukes voice was now sounding really annoyed.

- Well, you didn't answer me.

Sasuke then started to remember what Ino had said earlier.

- Because your question was totally dumb, dobe.

- Ah! So you did hear her!, Naruto sounded 'all-to-exited' about the fact. Hey! Don't call me dobe! Teme!

- Hn..

I just walked out the classroom, hearing Naruto shouting 'Teme' after me over and over, oh how annoying he was, sometimes.

Just outside the school I saw Ino, she was shouting and looking after Sakura. I'm pretty surprised that she don't even know where Sakura goes when she's sad, at least I know..

I went to the graveyard (as I do once a week) and found her there, sitting by her parents grave. She was sobbing which made me wonder if Ino had really hurt her by saying that stuff. Anyway, I headed to my parents grave, fresh flowers was already lying beneath the grave stone, "so Itachi was here hn". I said my prayers and started to walk home, I went past Sakura again, oh kami was she cute or what, she was still sobbing. But I think that her sobbing this time wasn't for what had happened in school.

I heard her sobbing for both her mother and father, I hasn't been a long time since they died so I kinda understand her. I looked back at my parents grave and sighted. Then looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

- How long have I been here now?, Sakura asked herself. Well at least no-one knew about her own 'hiding place'. She looked at her cell phone and watched the numbers in the upper right corner, "already 7pm, I better get going".

She got on her feet just to see a pair of onyx eyes looking back at her, what was he doing here?! They stayed like that for a minute or two, but then Sasuke looked away and started to walk. Sakura was still in shock after this sudden meeting. How long had he been looking at her?

She grabbed her bag and started to walk home, to her empty apartment. She would call Ino or Hinata in cased like this, because that's what she's been doing for the past year, after the bank robbery, whenever she's been feeling sad. But this time was different. She knew that Hinata had a date with Naruto this day so bothering her with this little thing didn't seem like the right thing to do, and then she would worry Naruto as well. And she was angry at Ino so calling her was the LAST thing she would do at the time. She was now in front of her own door, unlocked it and walked inside. "How I wish that I could forget him..", she sighted. Well maybe a cup of tea would help her to straiten some things out. This tea really made her relax, a white tea which smelled her favorite smell, cherry blossoms. She sat down on her couch and turned the tv on, sapping through the channels but didn't find anything that interested her so she went over to the other side of the room and turned on her computer. She got on the net and signed in on msn, to her surprise Sasuke was on (well ye, she did have his msn but she got it from Naruto), they had never spoken on msn (barely in real life to) and after today's accident she didn't even want to try to start a conversation. She sat her status on 'away' and went to get herself some food. She heard some noises from the computer but ignored it for the moment and went on with the fish-sticks in front of her. She had some home made mashed potatoes left from yesterday she put it on a plate and placed it in the microwave. While she waited for her food to get ready she went back to the computer to see that Ino hade wrote to her. She clicked on the window and started to read, "I'm sooo sry Sak! I really am! But when you think about it, well.. He did (!) look at you :D" Sakura couldn't stop the little smile that now showed on her face, but then she remembered which look he had been giving her. "Well… I know that he looked at me, i'm really glad about that but still.. His look wasn't the one i'm looking for from him.." I sighted and went back to the kitchen to get my dinner. I didn't eat much but I tried to get some of it into my stomach while reading Ino's reply, "Well.. It's not my fault that you've liked him for three years without telling him! It's so not like you to wait this long! Okay, you're shy I know that but three FUCKING YEARS!" oh how I just wanted do throw something at her face now, like she's one to talk! Well not that she would tell anyone (except for me) that she liked Chouji because he was a little bit fat, not fat as in 'OMG he's fat!', only a little. And I could really understand why she liked him, he's really kind and so head over heels in love with her. I strained myself to not bring that up so I just answered with a simple ". . . ". The conversation went on like this back and forth for a while but then it was like always, just chatting about random stuff.

Oh how tired I was now, Ino hade gone to bed like an hour ago and the clock now showed 01.23am. I checked msn once more to see if anyone else was online, there was just one, Sasuke. I double-clicked his name and started to write something but quickly erased it. "What was I thinking, writing to him. sighn was I stupid or something?" She went to her kitchen to get one more cup of tea and then sat down on her computer chair again, turned on some music and just followed the melody. Oh how she really loved Stream of Passion, the perfect mix of metal and goth. Some minutes went by as the play list changed music to Poisonblack, she sipped her tea and sighted again. She then heard the msn noise and jumped in her chair, almost spilling all of her tea, for she knew that the only one who was online was Sasuke. She looked down to the start-menu was and saw a orange blinking window. It was Sasuke, her mind went blank as she clicked the window and stared to read, "hey, I didn't know that you listened to Poisonblack, thought you where into those boybands and stuff like that." Sakura was so stunned, she didn't know what to say or think, he wrote to her, and a whole sentence to! "Well, people aren't always as they seem on the outside ", she waited for his reply and it didn't take him a long time to answer, "hn.. I just thought you were more like Ino, guess I was wrong", a smile started to spread across her face and she then began to write back. "No, we aren't really so much alike but she's the only one that understands me so. Same goes for you and Naruto!", oh wait, why did she write the last part, baka Sakura, baka! "guess you're right this time, well.. it's pretty much the same on our side so", he didn't turn cold towards her, this was really new. They continued to talk for an hour or so until Sasuke reminded her that they had school tomorrow, Sakura slowly getting back to reality cursed herself for being up this late, had a hour already passed?! "Well, then I'm going to bed. God night Sasuke, se ya' tomorrow". His reply was just a simple "Hn" and she was about to click the 'log off' button when she got one more message "god night..". She smiled and went to the bathroom, still thinking of him and his, at least she thought, shyly 'god night'. She didn't get much sleep that night but this time, it didn't bother her.

He actually wrote to her. Surprised over the fact that she answered and didn't panic (as most girls tend to do when he write do them). She had now signed of and so did he, he went down to the kitchen and took out a tomato from the fridge, poured up a glass of water and sat down on a chair next to the fridge, Itachi came into the room and went to the fridge as well.

- Stupid little brother. Waking me up at this hour.

- Hn, well. Sorry.

- Just don't be late tomorrow cus' then I'll get into trouble!, Sasuke just sighted and finished eating/drinking and went upstairs. Into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then into his bedroom. He just threw his clothes on the floor leaving him with only boxers. He fell asleep pretty fast.

"…_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Don't stop, Sasuke"_

"_More, please.. Sasuke… -kun"_

Sasuke woke up, all sweaty and, well horny. I wasn't the first time he had this dream, Sakura was under him and growling his name. It sent shivers down his spine, no one had ever effected him like this. She was the only one, so far, to really make him horny and he didn't like this fact. He was an Uchiha! A proud person, not someone to be affected by a dream of a girl! He sighted and went to the shower, he needed a cold one. Itachi had already gone to work so he was alone in their big apartment, he went out of the bathroom and warped the towel around his hips. "Mmm, breakfast" it was the only thing that came to his mind at the moment, he went downstairs and opened the fridge to take out some milk. He poured it in a bowl and putted the milk back into the fridge as he took the serial package that stood on the counter and poured it in the same bowl as the milk. While eating, he looked at the clock, "only 07.20am huh". He finished the bowl and walked up to get some clothes on, looked at the clock again, "only 07.35am, well. Maybe I should be early today". He put his boots on and started to walk to school and who does he se on the rode, no one but Sakura! His mind went back to the dream that he had earlier and a smirk came upon his face. He walked towards her and called her name.

--

**Sakuras POV:**

"Someone is calling my name", I looked to my right to see Sasuke walking towards me. I pulled out me earplugs and was just about to turn the music of when he stopped me and took one of them.

- I really need some good music right now.

I just looked at him as he took one of my earplugs, I was smiling and just took the other one as we walked towards the school.

**Normal POV:**

They were rater early so they just sat down in the hallway. The aqward silence that hung above them made her feel uncomfterable so she tried to start a conversation.

- Well, what did you do yesterday, I mean. You were in the graveyard.

- The same as you I suppose.

- Oh, sorry.

- Hn.. Don't be, now answer my question.

Sakura looked at him with a surprised look and nodded.

- Why did you run out the classroom yesterday?

Sakura wasn't expecting this question to pop up, she didn't know what to say. She just looked at her lap and sighted, well this is already aqward so why don't make it even worse?

- Well, I think you heard what Ino said yesterday and I just got to embarrassed to stay in the classroom so I just.. Took of.

- Hn..

Sasuke looked at her, seeing that she was feeling rather uncomfterable.

- You know, I already knew that you liked me. Since one year ago.

Sakura looked up and stared at Sasuke, right into his onyx eyes. She was so surprised.

- It was P.E, you know that day that you fell on me when we played basket, I was going to the boys locker room as I heard you and Ino talk just outside the girls room and as I heard my name I just couldn't go away so.. I listened.

- But that was the first time I told Ino. Have you known since then and not done anything?

The last things came out her mouth like a complain, she quickly put her hands up to her mouth and covered it saying 'gomenasai' under her breath.

- It's okay, don't apologies. But you didn't do much either.

- Well.. I'm shy so stuff like that doesn't come out so often, it took me one year to tell Ino so..

FUCK! she did it again, baka Sakura! You shouldn't tell him so much information. Sakura was now blushing in a dark red color and looked at her lap again.

- Hn..

Sasuke went in front of her and leaned towards her, just to teas her a little bit. Sakura noticed that his figure was coming closer and her heart started to beat faster by the minute. Just in a second Sasuke was up right beside her ear and her heart skipped a beat as his breath made contact with her skin.

- You should've approached me sooner, I've been waiting for you to tell me this.

Sasuke was now whispering in her ear, his warm breath still on her skin but as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Now someone else was standing before her and she looked up to see no one else but Ino, which now was scolding Sasuke for pinning me down to the floor.

- How dare you! You know that she can't resist you and then you do stuff like this, you really are a baka!

- Hn.. She didn't resist so..

He was cut of by Sakura herself.

- Ino it's okay. We just talked, I'm fine. Really, so stop yelling at Sasuke-kun. Everyone is looking at you.

Sakura was right, by the time that Ino hade pulled Sasuke back from Sakura a lot more people had come too school. Ino took Sakuras hand and started to walk against the classroom, Sasuke was right after them still listening to Sakuras I-pod, "she can get it back later". He sighted but there was still a smirk on his face. His glance focused on Sakura now who was whispering something to Ino. He smirked again and his dream came back to his mind leaving him with thoughts, naughty thoughts.

**Sooo, chapter two out then :D hope you guys liked the first one **

**I really like it when you revive so, onegai-desu! : and yes, this is my first fanfic ever so be nice xD I think that the lemon will be in chapter three so just hang in there!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fanfic, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters in this fanfic, they all belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**a/n:**** well, even thou I didn't get any revives on my last chapter I'm still going to post this because it's my first ', but I'm glad about all the story alerts :D.. So I hope you like this one too (:**

**Chapter 3: What is she to me?**

Sakura sighted, it was good weather outside and she had to sit locked up inside for one more period after this. She now had art class and her sensei, Deidara, tried to teach them how important it was to shade right and stuff like that. Sakura wasn't paying attention, she really didn't care. She had never been good at painting anyways. She looked over at Ino's paper, well let's say that she was better then Ino at least.

-Nee, Sakura. What you said earlier..

- Yes, what about it?

- I think that you feelings finally got through huh?

Ino smiled when she looked at me.

- I hope so.

--

Art was taking forever! "I need to give this back to her". Sasuke looked down at the i-pod in his hand and then at his paper, 'Draw something that means a lot to you' – huh…? Deidara's words echoed in his mind as he picked up his pen and drew the first thing that came to his mind.

-Teme! Hey take out the earplugs and listen to me!

- Hn. I hear you even if I have the earplugs in, what is it dobe?

- What'cha drawing?

- I don't know, something that just stroke my mind.

- I can't se what it is.

- Well maybe because you're a baka?

- Well gomene for not seeing what some lines all over your paper could be.

- Isn't it guidelines for a face, Sasuke?

Naruto jumped when he heard Deidara's voice behind him. Sasuke didn't answer but nodded a little. Deidara smiled at Sasuke's talent in drawing as he went to look at the drawing on the bench behind Sasukes.

- Um… Naruto, could you please come here for a second and explain what you have been drawing during this lesson?

Naruto walked to his bench and sat down on the chair, he looked at the drawing and then at his sensei and started to laugh. Deidara on the other hand was still standing beside him and looking down on a drawing of him kissing Sasori (the drama sensei), it wasn't a good drawing but you could clearly see that is was them.

- I'll take this to Tsunade and then she will decide on which punishment you will receive, meet me at her office after your last class. If you don't show up you'll be in big trouble!

Everyone knew that Deidara-sensei and Sasori-sensei were going out but Deidara was still a little ashamed about it, you could actually see a blush on his cheeks as he continued to go through everyone's drawings.

The bells ran and the students made their way out of the classroom. Sakura and Ino went to their lockers to put their books in, they didn't have the same class now and after this (which was their last class) Ino had her cheerleader practice.

- Okay, I'll se you tomorrow then Ino.

- Yupp.. Enjoy your drama class Sakura.

- Of course! At least I got something I choose.

Sakura winked and started to go her classroom while she listened to what Ino was shouting.

- It's not my fault that everyone likes p.e-class! And because I was late with my note I have to go to art lessons!

Ino really hated art and stuff like that. Sakura laughed at Ino's misfortune and looked back at her, because she didn't look ahead of her she walked into someone.

- Gomenasai! I wasn't looking where I was going.

Sakura bowed and then looked at the person that she had walked into. He was tall and had long black hair, his onyx eyes meet Sakuras emerald once and she noticed how much he looked like Sasuke.

- It's okay, are you hurt miss..?

- Oh, I'm Sakura. I think I'm fine.

- That's good, I'm Itachi. And here, this fell out of you pocked.

Itachi gave Sakura her cell phone. She took it and looked at the clock.

- Thank you, oh shit. I have to run now. Bye.

**Sasukes POV**

"Who is Sakura talking to?", I walked towards her when I heard Itachi's voice. "What is he doing here?". I saw Sakura running away, probably to her class, and then I walked up to Itachi.

- What are you doing here and why were you talking with Sakura?

- Oh, she bumped into me so she apologized. And I'm here for you class choice, you didn't turn in the note you know. Let's get going to Tsunade's office.

- Hn..

**At Tsunade's office**

- Well, we don't have many spot's left so..

Tsunade looked at the paper in front of her and then at me.

- I think you should get a challenge because you are a really big baka who doesn't even know how to leave a simple note to Kakashi. You'll be going to drama classes from now on and if you don't go you'll get plenty of detention is that clear?

This wasn't the first time I didn't turn in stuff like this, I bet she's had enough by now.

- Hai, I'll go to drama classes.

- Good, now someone from the drama class will be here to pick you up.

As soon as she said that the door swung open and Sakura was standing there, she looked a bit surprised.

- I'm here to pick up the student who is going to join the drama class.

- Ah, he's right here Sakura. Don't take it easy on him 'kay?

- Hai.

I walked up to Sakura and we started to walk down the hallway, she giggled a little and then looked up at me.

- I could've never guessed that you were the 'troublesome boy' that Tsunade-sensei was talking about.

- Hn.. She even said that sighn

- Heh, yes she did.

**Sakuras POV**

- Let's get started then. I have made these small paper notes with the roles on so each one of you pick one and then we will go on with those who wants to walk behind stage.

Sasori-sansei went on like this for a while, I just couldn't stop smiling because Sasuke was sitting next to me. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't paying attention to what Sasori-sensei said, he had mine (yes mine!) i-pod in his hand and the earplugs in his ears. Should I? Hm. I think I should.

- Sensei

- Hai Sakura, what is it?

- I think we should give Sasuke one of the starring roles in the play.

Sasori looked at Sasuke and saw that he wasn't paying attention and a smirk spread across his face.

- Sasuke!

I pocked Sasuke and he took out the earplugs.

- Hn?

- I've decided that you won't take a note from the hat.

- Will I be working backstage?

- Hehe.. No you won't.

- Eh?

- I'll just give you the male starring role right away, I think it will fit you AND you weren't paying attention so…

Sasuke looked really confused and it made him look even cuter than he already is.

- And Sakura.

- Hai sensei?

- You will get the other starring role.

- Why?! I haven't even drawn it!

- Because you told me that Sasuke wasn't listening.

He could've just killed me on the spot! Now Sasuke was looking at me with eyes full of 'oh you're so going to get it'. I just looked the other way and tried not to make eye contact with him for the rest of the lesson, which was pretty hard because we had to practice our lines and well, we do have most of the lines and we are pretty much always on the same scenes. "Sighn", what did I do to deserve this?

**Sasukes POV**

I'm so going to get her for this, making me the starring role AND I can't just back off and say that I won't do it because I'll get into big trouble. At least the bell rang out just now and I'm going to confront her about this and make her pay, my way.

- Hey, Sakura.

She jumped at my words, I smirked at her reaction but kept my eyes on her.

- Haai..?

- Just why did you tell Sasori?

- Well, you weren't paying attention so it served you right.

She winked at me and continued to walk out of the building, she wasn't getting away that easy!

- And how do you plan to make it up for me? Now I have to make lots of extra work.

- I'm in the same position as you so….

- That's not an excuse. You owe me one.

- But…

- No 'but'. Just say hai and I might even consider to give this back to you.

I was waving her i-pod in front of her eyes. She blushed a dark red.

- Hey! That's mine, give it back Sasuke!

- Nope, say you owe me one first.

I love to toy with her like this, wait! Me? Likes to play with a girl? What's going on?

- Hai, hai.. I owe you one, so can I have my i-pod back now?

- Hn.

I gave her the i-pod and smirked. I walked towards my house and after a while Sakura left to hers, even thou we lived really near each other we had to take different rods at this point. I looked back at her once more and held my sight on her until I couldn't se her anymore.

**Sakuras POV**

Whoa! To make me blush like that, that baka! I put me earplugs into my ears, I shook my head at the song that started, 'Rape me' with Nirvana. "Sighn, I owe you one huh?".

--

'**What does she owe him, huh?' You all want to know, right? :D I'll get working with next chapter after this weekend so just hang in there **

**Gha! This chapter took me some time to write. I think it's because I've been so busy with lots of things lately. Yes, I was listening to 'rape me' when I wrote the last part ;). Hope you liked this chapter :D I liked it :o**

**And PLESE revive (A) Need to know how I'm doing (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters in this fanfic! They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**a/n:**** Thanx for all reviews and story alerts :D It gave me so much ideas on how to write this chapter hope this pleases you ;)**

**LEMON warning for this chapter (: !**

**Chapter 4:**** I owe you one right?**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up just to be greeted by the sun, the light stung in my eyes and I covered them with my quilt. I looked at the clock at my nightstand, "only 08.30 huh?". I didn't want to go up (it was Saturday after all) so I tried to get back to sleep. Just as I fell asleep I heard the doorbell, "who the fuck is here so early in the morning?". I got up and put on my pyjamas pants (it's way to hot at this season of the year to sleep with them) and went to the door, I opened it and answered it with my 'I'm so fucking tired and I just want to go back to bed'-voice.

- What do you want?

- Well aren't we sleepy in the morning?

I looked up just to be greeted by onyx eyes.

- Why are you here? And so early in the morning. You know, there's something called sleep.

- I came to pick you up.

- Pick me up? To go were? And by the way I can't, I'm supposed to meet up with Ino today.

- I have already called her and she said that you guys weren't meeting up until two pm so we have plenty of time, so go and get dressed now.

- Hai, hai.. You can come in and sit down if you want. You can take anything out the fridge except the cider.

- Hn. Kay'.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower, I wrapped the towel around myself and walked to my bedroom just to se Sasuke going through my CD collection.

- If you don't mind I would like to get dressed.

- Go ahead.

- Well, leave the room then.

- Must I?

- Well of course.

I looked at him with a 'wtf' face but he just smirked. I started to blush. He got up and walked towards me, my heart skipped a beat when he touched my wet hair.

- You smell like strawberries.

- I-It's the sha-am-mppo.

I stuttered out the words and his smirk just became larger than before. But then he walked out of the room and said as he went to the kitchen.

- You have 15 minutes to get ready so hurry up.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked out of her room and told her to be ready in 15 minutes, I looked over my back to se her shut her bedroom door and I couldn't help but to smirk even more than I already did. I sat down in her kitchen, she sure has a really nice apartment for being so young. Well it's probably because all the money that her parents left her with, I mean, they weren't poor. Her dad were the owner of a really big company before he died so-.

- I'm ready.

Her voice made me stop thinking and look at her instead, she looked really good. She was wearing a black corset-dress with red stripes hanging down on the 'skirt-part', wow she really was so different than Ino with this kind of stuff.

- You look nice.

- Thanx.

A blush spread on her cheeks, I just smirked as usual.

- So, where are you taking me?

- I was thinking about going to a café.

- Okay, I'll just get my wallet then.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the road that they usually walked to get to school but instead of turning left towards the school the continued to walk straight towards the mall. Just outside the mall was a small café made in Italian-style. (a/n: small but very cozy, you see these sort of cafés all over Italy and Spain. They are usually on sidewalks, I hope you get were I'm going with this xD) Sasuke walked up to the counter and the lady behind it shine up like a sun.

- Well if it isn't little Sasuke-kun, how are you?

- Hn. Fine I suppose, is Itachi in there?

- Cold as always, you should become more like your brother Sasuke!

The woman shouted as she went back to a room that looked like a washing room, a guy with long black hair and eyes so much alike Sasukes came out from the room. "It's him!" Sakura thought when she saw him, so they were brothers.

- What is it Sasuke?

- I just didn't want to order from her, she's annoying and I se her all the time.

- Well that really isn't weird if you think about it, she's my g I r l f r I e n d.

- Hn..

Sasuke looked away from his brother who turned his attention towards Sakura.

- Well if it isn't the little cherry blossom who bumped into me yesterday.

- I'm so sorry about that.

Sakura bowed in apology but Sasuke 'bent' her back up.

- Can we order now _nii-san_?

- Hai, hai, hai. Take it easy 'foolish little brother'.

- Don't call me that Itachi!

- What do you want Sakura-san?

Itachi totally ignored Sasuke which just made Sasuke angrier but he choose not to let it out, he remained cool and ordered too. Sakura took a cappuccino and four strawberries topped with chocolate, Sasuke ordered a double espresso and a sandwich with tomatoes and ham on it.

**Sakura's POV**

I didn't expect Sasuke to like these kind of places and I really (!) didn't think that his onii-san would work at one. I've never been here before, I've walked past it sometimes but never had a thought of trying it out. It's really cozy and my cappuccino tastes like the one I drank when I was in Italy, that really brings back memories.

- Sakura? Sakura?!

- Oh sorry did you say something?

- Well, I've been calling your name like a hundred times but nothing more then that.

- Okay, so what is it?

- I was just thinking about the play, there are some parts that I can't rehearsal by myself. I was just wondering if you're free tomorrow…?

- So that's why you took me out so early in the morning? You could've just called. "Wtf xD"

- It's better this way, I mean talk face to face at a calm place.

- If you want to go out with me then just ask..?

OMG, I can't believe that I just said that. It just came out my mouth. Sasuke was looking at me with a really curious look now and of course I started to blush -.-.

- Okay I'll remember that. But can you come to my house tomorrow then?

- It's fine by me.

- Good then.

Sasuke had his usual smirk on his face again and of course I had my 'usual' blush. The my cell called, "perfect moment, arigato!". I picked it up and looked at the screen, 'Ino'.

- I have to take this, it's Ino.

- Hn..

- Moshi, moshi.

- Hey Sakura. How your 'date' with Sasuke going? wink

- It's not a…. Well I'm doing fine, "I'll get you for this later", when and where will we meet up later?

- Hm, I think that I'll be a little bit late so say a quarter past two at the cinema, does that work for you?

- Yupp I think so. What time is it now?

It wasn't Ino who answered my question.

- It's only one pm so you have plenty of time.

- Oh, thanx Sasuke. See you there then Ino, yane!

- Yane!

I sat with Sasuke at the café for almost a hour, I looked at my cell to se the clock, '2.04 pm'.

- Sorry Sasuke but I have to leave now, thanx for taking me out.

- Hn. Don't forget to be at my place by eleven am tomorrow then.

- I'll be there, yane.

Sasuke waved a little with his hand as I walked towards the cinema to meet up with Ino.

**Ino's POV**

I was walking towards the cinema when I saw Sakura coming from the opposite direction.

- Sakura!

- Oh hey Ino, just in time I see. For once wink.

- Hmph, it's not my fault that I have to work overtime AND train AND meet you up at the same day, I'm pretty exhausted now.

- You only have yourself to blame, no one is making you work right?

- You're so mean Sakura!

I bumped her in the head a couple of times, not to hard thou.

- Which movie should we see then?

Sakura looked up at the TV's which displayed the movies that aired at the moment.

- I would gladly see 'The Happening'.

- NO! Not one of your horror movies again. Can't we see something normal for once, pleeease?

- Say one then.

- Hm, how about Mama Mia?

- Are you nuts? Just the name says that it isn't good. How about this one?

Sakura pointed at 'The black Knight', I looked at her and then read the text under it.

- Well, it's bout drama and action so. Okay it'll work.

We bought our tickets, it was two hours until it started so we decided to get something to eat, oh boy was I hungry?

**Sasuke's POV**

After Sakura had left I walked in to Itachi again.

- Do you work tomorrow?

- No, I was planning to have a relaxing day at home with Anko.

- Hn. Can't you guys go out or something?

- Why?

- Because I'm going to rehearsal the play with Sakura.

- Haha! Mm, ye right. Well okay, if you do me one favor.

- Sighn What?

- Just give this to Sakura without opening it, 'kay?

- Hn. What is it?

- Oh nothing that you have to care about.

- Hn…

I looked at him trying to get just a hint of what it was but I couldn't see what he was thinking at all. I waved to him and started to walk home, I had plans to make.

**Sakura's POV**

The movie was okay, not the best I've seen but not bad either. I walked Ino to her bus (she lives a bit further away then I do). We said good bye and I headed home, as I walked past the school I remembered what I'm supposed to do tomorrow. I started to feel nervous, I wasn't looking where I was walking and it ended with myself into someone else (as usual).

- Gomenasai! I wasn't…

- Looking where you were going right? Is this something you do often?

I looked up just too see Itachi and his girlfriend in front of me.

- Ah, Itachi. Well, I suppose.

- It's fine, anyway. I gave Sasuke something that he is supposed to give you tomorrow, it's about a free job at the café and I was thinking about if you want it?

- A job? Never thought about getting one, but I guess I could.

- Ah, that's great! Can I have your number so that I can call you so that we can talk about the job and so on?

- Ah of course.

I took Itachi's cell-phone and dialed in my number.

- Well see you soon then, yane!

- Yane.

Wow, a job. Guess this year is going to be a big turn in my daily life.

**-Next day-**

I woke up rather early so that I had plenty of time to get ready. I started off with a shower and then got dressed. I did my make-up and hair rather quick. I looked at the watch in my kitchen, "Still one and a half hour left, good". I sat down and turned the tv around so that I could see it from my kitchen chair (my kitchen and living room is the same room, my bathroom is to the right of the kitchen and my bedroom is just beside the bathroom). I took out the juice from the fridge along with the milk. I poured the milk in a bowl and then I poured in my chocolate-serials into the milk, I drank the juice right out of the package. The time flew by and it was time for me to go to Sasuke's house, "I hope that nothing out-off-the-ordinary happens".

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood in the kitchen and made coffee, she should be here anytime now. I heard the doorbell ring. I pushed the button at the coffee machine and the water started to pour down. I opened the door just to se Sakura standing there with a plastic bag in her hand, I looked at it with a curious look. "It's to big for just her manuscript, hn.. What did she bring?"

- H-here, I made this yesterday and I thought you would like it.

- Hn..

I opened the bag and looked into it, a cake?

- It's a simple chocolate cake with some sprinkles on it.

- Hn, I just made coffee. Maybe we should start off with that and your cake.

- Sounds good to me.

Sakura smiled at me, she's rather cute in the outfit she was wearing. A t-shirt with 'In Flames' on it and tight black jeans (cheep Monday).

We finished the coffee and half the cake, I took her upstairs to my room and I laid down on my bed. Sakura sat on my computer chair.

- Okay, let's start then shall we.

- Hn.

I took my script from my nightstand.

- Where should we start?

- First scene, only you are on.

- Hn, okay.

I looked at the script, 'Macbeth'. I'm stuck with this huh?

We practiced for a while and I started to get a hang of it, I'm playing Macbeth, a man who's head over heals in love with his wife. One day when he ( I ) are heading home from his so-called work he meets three witches, they tell him that he will take his boss's place as 'boss' and receive grate power. He then tells this to his wife who doesn't think that he has it in him. One day the boss is coming to dine at their house and sleep there, Mrs. Macbeth drugs his bodyguards while Macbeth goes and stabs his boss (all this is his wife's idea). He then takes control over the 'gang' (a/n you really should watch the Macbeth movie which was made in 2006, the play that Sasuke and Sakura are going to play is that movie so watch it if you want to know more about the play). Sakura play's my wife, "heh, I can have some fun with this after all".

- You should kiss me here.

I smirked at her blush, she threw a couple of things from my desk at me.

- P-p-pervert!

- Hn. I was just thinking that it was for the play's good.

I got up and leaned against her, she got of the chair and backed up against the wall, not a smart move. I smirked even more.

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke came closer and closer, what should I do? Before I could react I felt his breath against my neck.

- Sasuk-ke-kun..

He had his lips against my skin now, I felt a smirk on his lips as he licked my neck up to my ear, he nibbled at my ear and I couldn't suppress a moan. Sasuke chuckled as another moan escaped my lips. He took his lips from my neck and looked at me, I blushed the deepest red that exists. His mouth found mine as he kissed me roughly at first but it softened short after.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke bit her lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth, Sakura hesitated at first by slowly opened her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Sakura was so surprised just over the fact that he was kissing her but reality soon caught up with her and she kissed him back. Sasuke pulled Sakura towards his bed as he continued to kiss her, he broke the kiss as he breathed for air. He started to kiss down Sakuras neck getting small moans in reply. Sasuke kept his smirk on as he continued.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Hn..?

- We shouldn't do this.

- Why shouldn't we?

Sasuke looked down on Sakura, at the moment lying under him, with a questioning look on his face.

- It feels, wrong.

- Because were not dating?

Sakura nodded in approval. Sasuke sighted as he bent down so his mouth was just beside her ear.

- Think of it as practice for the play then.

Sakura shivered as his breath tickled her neck, she was getting hot now, really hot.

- Sasuke-kun we shouldn….

Sasuke broke her sentence with a kiss just above the collar of her t-shirt, again Sakura couldn't help but moan.

- I can stop if you want.

Sasuke smirked as he spoke the words, Sakura just blushed but to his surprise didn't tell him to stop. She bent forward towards his sitting body, he sat on top of her, and kissed him.

- Practice right?

She looked at him with eyes that Sasuke had never seen on her face before, eyes full of lust.

- Hn.

He just smirked at her all-of-a-sudden-boldness and kissed her once again. He started to take her shirt off but she stopped him. She pulled him under her and took his shirt off, he looked at her, now his eyes sparked with lust to. He took her shirt now and threw it on the floor. He started to massage on of Sakuras breasts, well the bra was still there which started to bother him. But she wouldn't let him take it off, not yet at least. Now Sakura smirked, Sasuke looked surprised, not for the first time this day, at her reaction on the whole thing and then he noticed that Sakura had started to unzip his pants. "Oh no! It's my turn to play a little now" Sasuke thought as he went on top off her.

- Now, now. Don't be so hasty little girl, we have plenty of time.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke found his way down to her pants zip. He threw her pants at the floor and started to kiss his way down her belly down to her panties, he licked just above her panties, she moaned and dug into his hair, his raven locks wasn't like they normally were, now they all stood in different directions and his hair was really messy but it fitted him. He looked even hotter with his hair like that. Sakura felt herself stiffen up as she became hornier at everything he did. He made his way up again and kissed her as he took her bra off, it fell to the floor just as the other clothes had. He cupped one of her breasts and started to rub it, Sakura moaned again but suddenly took Sasukes hands of her.

- Mou! I can't take this.

- Huh?

- You're just playing with me.

- Hn, well I think that you like it thou.

Sasuke smirked again but Sakura wouldn't let him do things his way, it was her turn to play a little bit with him now. She sat on top of him and started to trail her hands down his waist, "wow, his six-pack is really sexy, he's sexier without his clothes". Sakura smiled as her hand made contact with his pants, she took them off this time and sent them to the floor. She played with her fingers at the edge of his boxers now, Sasuke moaned slightly at her touch. She felt his erection as her hands stroke the outside of his boxers. She teased him a little bit more before she pulled down his boxers and sat down beside him, she started to masturbate him. Sasuke bent his head back and moaned, loudly this time but Sakura wasn't done yet. She licked the head of his erection and took it fully into her mouth as she sucked him for a while. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore, he was nearing his climax, Sakura knew that but she just continued sucking.

- Sakura..

Sasuke moaned. Sakura stopped for a while and looked up at Sasuke.

- What is it Sasuke_-kun_.

She said the 'kun' as seductive as she could and she noticed that it effected him. Sakura went back to sucking his member, she got moans of pleasure from him in return.

- I'm cumming Sakura.

Sakura continued as Sasuke came in her mouth, she just swallowed every bit of it. But Sasuke knew that he had more coming for her, he made his way to be on top of her again. He kissed her and started to pull her panties down. She helped him to get them off her as she felt his fingers started to play with her clitoris. Sakura moaned loudly as a spark of pleasure went through her. Sasuke got really horny when he heard her moans of pleasure but he didn't want to stop his funny little game just yet. He put one finger inside of her and started to moving in and out of her, he added another finger as her moans came more often and they got louder each time. He took out his fingers as he made his way down to her womanhood and started to lick it, slowly making his way into her. Sakura moaned as the felt an orgasm coming closer.

- Sasuke-kun!

She yelled his name as she came, he licked off her juices and kissed her again. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately for a long time. Sasuke broke away from the kiss and looked at her for her approval. Sakura nodded as Sasuke placed her between her legs.

- Is this your first time?

- H-hai..

- It might hurt a little bit but just bear with it okay?

Sakura nodded again.

- Wait.

Sasuke got up and walked over to his desk drawer, he took a condom out off it. He put it on and walked to Sakura again. He started to thrust into her slowly, Sakura groaned in pain as his first thrust into her but the pain eased after a while and she felt the pleasure coming and she started to moan again. Each one of Sakuras moans made Sasuke closer to coming. He felt her walls tightening around him.

- I-I'm coming Sasuke-ku.. Oh Sasuke!

- Sa-akura..!

Sasuke came right after Sakura and fell on top of her. He kissed her forehead, they just laid in his bed for a while. As Sasuke heard his phone ring he walked up to get it, throwing the condom in a bin as he walked .

- Hn, its Sasuke.

- Hey it's Itachi. I'm just calling to tell you that we're home in about an hour. Is Sakura staying for dinner?

Sasuke looked over at Sakuras confused face and smiled, she smiled back at him.

- Ye, I think so.

- Okay, see you later.

- Yane.

- They're back in about an hour, we should take a shower.

Sasuke walked towards the bathroom.

- Are you coming or what?

Surprised at Sasukes question Sakura shot out off the bed and followed him into the bathroom.

- Was this your first time?

Sakura asked Sasuke with a blush on her face.

- Yupp.

Sakura smiled again and followed him into the shower.

- Hey Sasuke, I don't owe you one anymore right?

- Hn. I guess not.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura just smiled.

--

Soooo, now I'm done with this chapter too :D I really hope that you guys liked my _first lemon_ (: I'm very proud over it if I say so anyways, how will this work out between Sakura and Sasuke? There is a rumor that a new student are coming to their class, who could it be? What is going too happen at Sakuras new work? Find out in next chapter and **pleeeeeeeease review** :D If you have any ideas write them to (:


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:**I'm so sorry for the REALLY late upload -.- I just started school again and I've had the most horrible weeks . my Japanese homework was especially difficult but I managed and I promise you guys that the next upload will not take this long! Promise!

Well on with the story then!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters in this fanfic! Just the story!**

**Chapter 5: A normal day?**

**Itachi's POV**

As I walked through the door I smelled the most wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, Anko went past me and walked straight into the kitchen.

- Ah! Sakura-chan is making dinner!

I went the same way as Anko just took and saw Sakura standing by the stove but I didn't see Sasuke anywhere.

- So Sasuke dumped you here to make dinner huh?

- That's coming from the right mouth.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and started to set the table, he actually helped out (which is really rare).

- Sasuke did the salad, I just made the warm stuff so.

- Hmm… Then no salad for me! I'll just eat the wonderful stuff that you made! Oh how I wish that Anko could make food like thi-..

I was interrupted by Anko's hand slapping into the back of my head.

- Well sorry for not being able to cook!

- You guys are so childish. I want to eat so quiet down 'kay?

- Oh, buhu, Sasuke can't eat when people are making jokes, buhuhu.

This time Sasukes hand was the one slapping my head. I just grimaced and sat down to start eat, with Anko laughing behind my back.

**Normal POV**

- Well, thanx for having me over today!

Sakura stood outside the Uchiha's door saying goodbye to everyone.

- I'll se you tomorrow at work then!

- Yeah, 6 o' clock right?

- Yupp, and DON'T be late on your first day Sakura-_chan_.

Sasuke sighted and closed the door behind him.

- Well, see you tomorrow in school then.

- Hai. Will you meet me up at the rode cross?

- I suppose I can..

- 'Kay, see you tomorrow then.

Sakura got up to leave but Sasuke took her hand and pulled her towards him, he dragged her into a deep kiss and held her like that for several minutes.

- Oooooh Sasuke are kissing a girl.

- Itachi no baka!

Anko's had hit Itachi's head again and then the curtains went down on the other side of the window. Sakura blushed and Sasuke just sighted

- See you tomorrow.

- Yupp, see you.

Sasuke smiled towards Sakura as he walked in and Sakura turned to walk home.

--

Sakura woke up at 06:45 the next morning and went to her shower, just as she stepped into the shower the doorbell rang. "Why does this always happen to me -.-..?". She took her robe and went towards the door.

- So you finally came to open the door.

- Well sorry for not being a morning person.

- What brings you here?

- Well I thought that I should spend my morning with my _girlfriend_ if that's okay?

Sakura looked at him with big eyes as he said the words, his _girlfriend?_

- O-oka-ay, come in-nside-e..

- Oh, don't stutter like that. You just look ridiculous.

- We-e-ll sorry for not being used-d to this!

Sakura tried to hide the blush on her face but she didn't succeed, Sasuke walked up towards her and closed the door behind him.

- Where you just about to take a shower?

Sasuke scanned her up and down as she remembered that she was only standing in her robe.

- Hai..

- Then let's go, I need a shower to.

Sasuke dragged Sakura into the bathroom and took his clothes of, "this is going to be a good day".

**Sasuke's POV**

I got dressed after drying myself and went to Sakura's kitchen to grab something to eat, Sakura was still in the bathroom doing her make-up. Girls really take a lot of time getting ready. I opened the fridge and saw that the cider was still in there.

- Sakura?

- Hai?

- What's the cider for?

- It's for the party this weekend, you haven't heard about it?

- No, who's party is it?

- It's Ino's party, a lot of people are coming, I can talk to her so I can bring you.

- I don't know if that's such a good idea…

- Why?

- Well, Ino doesn't seem to like me.

- Oh, that's not true. She's just overprotective. Since my parents died she's been taking care of me like I was her own sister.

- Hn.

Sakura smiled towards me and I couldn't help but to smile back. But I wiped it of as soon as I noticed that she had seen it, now she was laughing instead of smiling. I just sat down and ate the apple I had taken from the fridge. Sakura took a sandwich and sat down beside me, she was still laughing a little so I hit her on the head (not too hard).

- Why did you do that?

- You were laughing at me.

- Well, just because you're hiding your smile and that's so cute.

- You're begging for it right?

- Wha-at?!

- Hn..

I grinned as I looked at her, then I pulled her to the floor and started to tickling her.

- OMG Sasuke stop! Hahahaha I'm going to die, please stop!

I just grinned more and continued until we had to leave for school. God, Sakura's really cute when she laughs.

**Ino's POV**

I saw Sakura and Sasuke walking together towards the school holding hands…. Wait, rewind the tape, HOLDING HANDS?! I thought I was dreaming or something, but nope. It became even clearer when they entered the classroom, still holding hands. Sakura blushed but Sasuke had a really wide grin on his face. Sakura went to sit down at her seat (next to mine) and Sasuke went to the back of the classroom to his own.

- Okay, what the hell was that?!

- What was what?

Sakura blushed and now it was my turn to make a grin.

- Oooh, Sakura's got a boyfriend ;)

- Don't say it so loud! His fangirls might hear you and then I'm in deep shit.

- If Sasuke let those girls lay a finger on you then he's not worth you! So let's spread this over the whole school!

Well, of course I was just teasing her but I really loved her expression when she panics. It's priceless.

- Onegai Ino-_chan_, don't tell anyone puppy eyes

- Okay! I wont. But I think that the whole school already knows about it, you couldn't have made a flashier entre at school today.

- It was all Sasuke's idea. I was against it but he's so fucking stubborn. sighn

- Haha, serves you right crybaby!

- I'm not a…..!

- You're not a what Sakura-san?

- Oh, nothing Kakashi-sensei.

- Then don't scream it out to the whole world..

**Sakura's POV**

Ino was still laughing, a lot (!), but she stopped because Kakashi-sensei was getting angry by the moment and actually laid down his book on the desk. When Ino finally quieted down Kakashi-sensei spoke up.

- Okay, there's a new kid in our class today and I would like Shikamaru and Sasuke to show him around.

- Oh! Why can't I sensei??

- Because you would only make it look like we don't want him here Naruto, you're to loud and noisy for his first day.

- Hey! That's not fair!

Kakashi-sensei just ignored Naruto and continued talking and that's when he entered the room. Black hair, black eyes, light skin, well. He pretty much looked like Sasuke but still not. He looked much more "creepy" and his eyes were much smaller and he had classes. That's when I saw Ino's face. She just stared at him, like he had put a spell on her.

- This is Sai, he's from China, please don't scare him away and be nice to him.

- Haaai sensei!

--

I waved bye to Ino, I had to go to work and she had cheerleading training. I walked to the café and on my way there I met up with Anko.

- Well hello there Sakura-chan! How are things?

- I'm just fine, what about you?

- Just fine. Do you want me to let you in on a secret?

- Well, duh! Of course!

- I haven't even told Itachi-kun yet so you have to keep quiet about this nee?

- Hai?

- I'm pregnant!

At first I couldn't understand what she just said, I heard the words but still.

- You-o-'re-e what?!

- I was shocked at first to, but I decided to keep it. If Itachi-kun wants to of course.

- Well, why wouldn't he?

- Because he had to raise Sasuke all his childhood so I don't know if he wants' it so close on.

- Oh, I understand.. Well, hope that it all goes the way you want then.

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Anko got into their working clothes and got inside the café.

- I'll leave now, can you handle the little cherry-blossom by yourself?

- Of course! I'm not a little girl anymore.

- Se you later then. Bye Sakura.

- Bye!

Itachi went out the door just after giving Anko a kiss on her cheek. Anko smiled and held her hand on her stomach.

- Is it okay to not tell him?

- Oh I will, tomorrow, we're going out to dinner then so.

- Oh, how romantic isn't that!

- Well I bet that Sasuke is just as romanti…..

- Everyone get down! This is a robbery and I don't want anyone to get hurt! And you, you with the pink hair!

- Ha-hai!

- Open the cashier and give me the money.

- Bu-u..

- No butts! Just do it!

- Excuse me but I'm afraid that she doesn't know how, I'm the only one in here that knows and I won't do it.

- Are you dumb or something? I'm the one robbing you not the other way around.

Then the robber kicked Anko in her stomach but she stood firm on the same spot.

- What's the matter with you?!

The robber started to kick more and more but Anko didn't budge. Sakura looked both in amazement and in horror as the scene played before her eyes.

- Huh, if kicks doesn't work then I'll use this!

He took out a gun from his coat and pointed it towards Anko.

- Please Anko, just open it for him!

Sakura cried but Anko didn't open it. She just looked the robber in the eyes and smiled, then the robber put his finger on the trigger.

BANG!

--

**a/n:** okay! Hope you liked this! It's late as said before but I'll upload in the next two weeks now so don't worry! RR please!

What will happen to Anko and Sakura? What will Sasuke and Itachi do? Find out in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** first of all I want to apologize for this REALLY late upload.. but stuff happened and to make a long story short I ended up being hospilized because there's something wrong with the iron in my blood :/ and after I got out I had tons (!) of schoolwork to do -.-

But to somehow make it up to you guys I'm writing this chapter and releasing the first chapter of my second naruto fanfic, "Behind bloodlust" (mostly sasu/saku and naru/hina but even some naru/saku and sasu/ino. You'll understand when you read it ^^)

And there will only be about three/four more chapters to this story..

So I really hope that you forgive me for all this and have a pleasant reading (:

**Disclaimer:** as usual, I don't own the characters, just the story..

**Chapter 6: Mixed emotions**

The sound of the gun died away as Sakura slowly opened her eyes again. She looked at the robber and saw the grin on his face, Sakura then turned towards Anko just to se her body lying on the floor lifeless. The robber then took the keys that had fallen out of Anko's pocket, he walked over to the cashbox and put the key in. Sakura didn't take her gaze off him as he opened the drawer and started to fill his bag with the money. Then all of a sudden something unexpected happened and Anko stood up and held a gun at his head.

- Drop the bag..

Anko's voice was firm and steady

- So that shot didn't kill you?

- No, how could it when it didn't even strike me..?

The robber looked at Anko's body and saw no blood stains on her clothes (except the blood on her shirt from her mouth) and then his eyes meet hers, his eyes now showing fear and regret.

- Sakura hun, would you please call the police?

Sakura looked at her, still amazed by the scene that had just played in front of her. Anko muttered and called her name again.

- Sakura!

- Huh?

- Please call the police..

- H-hai! Right away!

----

Itachi were on his way back to the café when he heard the load sirens. He ran towards the café and when he got there he saw both Anko and Sakura sitting outside talking to a police officer. He got past the security and to Anko with a worried look on his face, giving the police officer a knowing look as he sat down and the officer went away.

- What happened?

- Oh, nothing really..

Anko just smiled at him but he turned his face toward Sakura but she avoided his gaze.

- Sakura can you please tell me what happened here?

Sakura glanced up at Anko and was given a small nod in return.

- Well.. This robber came in and started yelling that he wanted the money in the cashbox but Anko wouldn't open it for him..

Sakura paused for a second but then continued.

- And he started to kick her in her stomach but she didn't give in. Then he fired the gun.

Sakura paused again and she was shivering, Itachi's gaze automatically scanned Anko's body before looking at Sakura again.

- The next thing I saw was Anko's lifeless body…

Sakura continued telling Itachi about what had happened and he started to calm down a bit. A phone call + a couple off minutes later Sasuke was at the scene as well, he rushed over to Sakura to see if she was alright. He then turned to speak with his brother. When they came back Itachi walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her.

- I'm sorry that you got involved in this, we'll close down the café for three days but you'll still get paid so don't worry about that. And we would like you to come and have dinner at our place tonight, we have a few things to discuss.

With that said Itachi went over to Anko again and moved towards his car. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and took her hand in his.

- Well, guess I'll take you home so that you can shower.

- Thank you Sasuke..

They both rose up and started moving to the bus.

----

**Sasuke's pov**

I rode back with Sakura to her place with the bus, when we got to her apartment I stayed by the door ready to say good bye for now, not that I didn't wanna stay but I felt like she wanted to be alone.

- Well, I'll se you in a few hours then.

I smiled at her but she didn't meet my eyes.

- Sakura what's wrong?

- Can you please stay Sasuke? I, I don't want to be alone..

- Of course.

She looked into my eyes and I into hers, she was about to cry as I took her into my arms. She was now sobbing into my t-shirt and I took her up and carried her towards the sofa. After a while her sobbing stopped and she looked at me.

- Oh, sorry Sasuke. Your shirts all wet.

A blush spread across her face as she looked down at her lap.

- Well, I think I have another one here that I forgot last time so what do you say about hitting the shower together?

Sakura's blush deepened as my smirk grew, she gave me a small nod as we walked into her bathroom.

----

**Normal pov**

Itachi and Anko were preparing dinner while they waited for Sasuke and Sakura to arrive, To Itachi's surprise (not), Sasuke didn't come home and waited here for Sakura. The click of the front door made him snap out of his thoughts and lift his gaze. Sasuke had a different shirt on and Sakura was dressed in a beautiful red dress.

- Hey, dinners ready soon. Think you guys could set the table?

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded and started to place the dishes on the table. As on cue, when everything was on the table the clock by the stove rang and Anko lifted the pot of the stove. She then carried it over to the table and started to serve the curry that was in the pot onto the plates.

- Okay Sakura. There's something we need to tell you about our family and no matter what happens with your relationship with Sasuke you must remember not to tell anyone.

Itachi looked dead-serious and Sakura nodded in return, Sasuke took her hand in his and she felt a little bit more comfortable.

- What I'm about to tell you might be a bit overwhelming at first but try to stay focused. The Uchiha family owns a special squad at the police office and after our parents death I took over as the chief. Sasuke is specialized at sword combat and he's also the leader of our spying squad. As for Anko here, she's the close-range combat instructor for those that work for us. She's also specialized in material-arts, that's how she could dodge the bullet earlier today. And for me, I'm a weapon specialist.

Sakura just stared at Itachi, overwhelmed with all information. The pieces started to fall where they belonged. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sasuke's voice calling for her.

- Hey, Sakura are you okay? Se Itachi, I told you that it was too soon to tell her, now she'll think that we're some kind off freaks.

- No Sasuke I don't think so, really. I was just, surprised.

Sasuke looked at her with big eyes, then he smiled, he actually smiled. He took Sakura in his arms and hugged her tightly until he got interrupted by Anko's cough.

- Aren't you supposed to eat your food while it's warm?

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at their plates and then a small laugh escaped Sakura's mouth.

----

After dinner Sasuke and Sakura went out to see a movie, and then ended up going to Sakura's house. They were now sitting by the TV, both a bit sleepy.

- *Yawn* I'm starting too feel a bit tiered.

- Hn, then how about going to bed?

- But I want to spend more time with you…

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's black eyes. Sasuke got up muttering something about going to the bathroom and that she should get ready for bed. Sakura got up and went into her bedroom and changed into her 'sleeping' t-shirt, she then heard Sasuke walking out of the bathroom to lay down beside her in the bed. Snuggling closer to Sasuke's bare chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep, this had been a hectic day for them all. Sasuke could feel her breath against his chest as it calmed down until she was fast asleep. Assured that she'd drifted of into her dream world he started to feel his eyelids closing and he fell asleep as well, with his chin on her head and with a protective arm around her waist. This was his girl and his girl only.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** okay, chapter six out and I hope that it wasn't all too boring :/ and I know that this was more of an info chapter but you need those sometime as well xD

and don't forget to read my new story (you can go via my page - .net/u/1623324/)

don't forget to R/R :D


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:** okay! Next chapter here then (: it will be about two – three more chapters I think and I really hope that this will be a good way of wrapping the story up ^^ this chapter might be a bit lemony just so you know ^^'

hope you'll enjoy it :D

**disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, just the story.

**Chapter 7, Having a good time?**

Sakura's POV

I woke up with Sasuke next to me, his smell was now on my skin and I loved it. I looked at his sleeping face and smiled, he seemed so peaceful when he were sleeping.

- Could you stop looking at me like that, it's weird you know.

Sasuke's voice startled me, he now looked directly into my eyes.

- Gomene.. I just love your sleeping face.

- Hn.. Well, I love showers.

- Then go and take one..?

- Hmm..

Sasuke stood up and stretched his body and with no notice at all he pulled me up in his arms and carried me into the bathroom. He turned on the water to the bathtub and started to undress. I just looked at Sasuke while he took his clothes off, dear god was this a lovely sight or what?

- Like what you see?

- Mhm..

- Then why aren't you undressing so we could get into the tub and..

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence but I had a good clue off what he was thinking off. I took my nightclothes off and followed him into the tub. The water was hot and steamy but it felt so nice. Sasuke started to rub my back with a sponge and at the same time holding his other arm around my waist.

- Sasuke, could you wash my hair?

- Hn, if you help me later kay?

- Hai!

Sasuke massaged some shampoo into my hair and after that he rubbed in my whole body with soap, and when I say my 'whole body' I meant my WHOLE body. He stopped at some places to give them some extra care, for example my breasts, neck, thighs.. Pleasure running through my body as I felt Sasuke's fingers against my inner thigh.

- S- sasuke!

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth, I felt Sasuke's smirk against my neck as he sat more up straight. His fingers moved with his body, they where now just below my stomach and moving further down. He started to carefully rub my clitoris, my moans increasing with every stroke. He inserted a finger and a load moan escaped my mouth, my breath started to hitch. He inserted another finger as he continued pumping.

- Sasuke, I can't hold it in anymore. Ah, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke's POV

She screamed my name as she came, she felt so heavy against my body when she relaxed after the treatment I gave her. She turned around and faced me, lust in her eyes and she couldn't have missed my erection. She took it in her hands and started to pump it slowly, she was just teasing me and she knew it.

- Sakura, faster please..

I manage to say the words without my voice breaking with the pleasure.

- Hai, Sasuke-kun.

She went a little faster, I dipped my head back in pleasure as she continued going faster and faster. Not long after that I came as well.

- Let me wash your hair Sasuke.

Her voice sounded as sweet as the most beautiful bird song and I just turned my back at her as my answer. She started to shampoo my hair and then continued with the soap over my whole body, just as I did before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

After getting out of the tub Sasuke and Sakura got dressed and ate some lunch. Sasuke looked at Sakura who seemed to be lost in thought.

- What are you thinking about?

- Oh, the party tonight. I was just wondering if you would come with me?

- If you want me to.

- Hai. Of course.

The day went on and the evening got closer. Sakura had changed her clothes and was now putting her make-up on. Sasuke had left earlier to change his clothes. Half an hour later the bell rang on Sakura's door and she opened it to see Sasuke in surfing shorts and a surf linen. He looked hot, really hot. As Sakura scanned Sasuke he did the same with her, she were wearing short fake-leather skirt with a red/black corset on the top with a black long-sleeved shirt in her hand.

- I'll just get my bag and then we can go okay?

- Hn..

Sakura went to the kitchen and packed all the alcohol she had in her fridge and put it in her bag. She then took her shoes on and went outside with Sasuke, she locked her door and walked down to the bus stop, they where off to Ino's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was going smoothly until Kiba came and picked a fight with Naruto over Hinata. Sakura tried to stop them and Sasuke where just standing I the corner being annoyed by Kiba's suddenly liking Hinata.

- Naruto, please. You already know that Hinata loves you so there's no need to start a fight here ne?

- I'm not the one starting it! He is!

- Like hell I am, and you know that that's not true Sakura, Hinata liked me even before we all started the same high school!

- Okay, Sakura get out of the way I can't stand this anymore.

- Yeh, get out of his way Sakura, we don't want you to get hurt so that we get Sasuke on our necks.

- For the first time in his whole life he's saying something that makes sense. Please Sakura, I don't wanna hurt you.

Naruto looked at Sakura with pleading eyes and just when she was about to say 'okay' someone pushed her aside, this someone being Kiba.

- Move away today big forehead.

Naruto 'prepared for battle' but as he looked over Kiba's shoulder to see if Sakura was okay or not he just saw a big black cloud around her.

- Ne Kiba_-kun_… What did you just call me?

Sakura's voice was creepy and the dark so called cloud around her didn't make it any better. But to Kiba who hadn't seen her just answered with a casual answer.

- I didn't _call_ you anything I just stated the obvious, you have a big forehead so therefore 'big forehead'.

Sakura kept quiet but moved towards Kiba. She went past him and stood next to Naruto.

- Naruto, can you step back please. I'll take him for you as well.

- But, Sakura?

- Don't worry..

Her eyes dark as the deepest ocean and her voice the same. Sasuke finally raised his head to see where the 'fight' were going just too see Sakura, pissed off as hell, standing up against Kiba.

"Wasn't she going to stop the fight", Sasuke then heard her voice and saw her eyes, even he who is trained for combat became scared and he could see that Kiba started to regret mocking her.

- Weren't you going to start this fight Kiba?

- Ts, like I could hit a gi-…

He was cut off in the middle of the sentence by Sakura's fist hitting his cheek, hard. Naruto started to laugh, even Sasuke laughed at Kiba's growls of pain. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were standing there now as well, and looked at Sasuke's amused face.

- Hey, don't laugh. My hand actually hurts.

Sakura pouted and Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing and everyone's heads turned towards them. But then everybody was laughing together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way home to Sakura's apartment Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his. She smiled a shy smile. The evening ended good after all, Kiba got thrown out after the fight and everything had gone on smoothly after that and tonight there was only the person walking next to her/him to care about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: that's chapter 7 (: I'm (as said earlier) thinking off ending this by chapter 10 sp next one will be a exciting one! So look forward to it ne~? The last plot coming up next :D

R/R please ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: **oh my, it's ben ages since i updated, gosh -.- ahwell, to my defenses school took up all of me for the year that's ben and im just sorry that my readers had to take the "blame".. I'll be a better writer from now on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, just the story itself..

**Chapter 8, Pills, pills and more pills**

- Hn..

Sasuke was just looking at Sakura while she groaned around in the bed, holding her head in both hands.

- Ne, Sasuke, get me some headache pills and a glass of water..?

- That's what you get for drinking so much, endure it.

- Bha, men.. Just because you can take alcohol better then me.

- Hn..

Sakura was now looking up at Sasuke, her look showing that of pure pain, but then Sasuke noticed her hand.

- Your hand Sakura..

- Huh? Oh you mean this, it doesn't hurt much. Right now my head is waaaay worse so get me some pills!

Sasuke shook his head and muttered a "hai, hai" under his breath, he got back just a minute later and helped Sakura sit up, gosh was she a child when hung over?

- I'm going for a shower, and then we'll take a look at that hand.

Sakura waved him away (with her other hand, Sasuke noted).

- *sight* Women, what to do with them..?

Sasuke just moved for the shower, and took a quick one, even thought he didn't show it he was overly concerned over Sakura's hand. The night before, after she had hit Kiba with it, they had walked home together and Sakura had successfully tripped them both over in her drunkenness. Sasuke was just fine, just some minor bruises on his butt, but Sakura had bent her hand in underneath her.

As he stepped out of the shower, with a smile on his face, he thought of Sakura's silliness after the whole incident.

_Flashback_

_- Sasuke, are you okay? Oh, shit… I made you fall, you have any bruises? Look! You're bleeding! Oh my god.._

_- Calm down Sakura.. I'm fine, and by the way, it's your blood.. Not mine._

_- Huh?_

_- *sighn* Look at your hand, you have glass pushed inside under your skin, let me take it out for you.._

_- Hey! I can do it myself, I'm the one becoming a doctor here you know!_

_- Would a doctor ever operate on a person drunk?_

_Sasuke's words came quick and hit Sakura in the face, she looked over at Sasuke with innocent eyes_

_- But, but you're drunk too.._

_She made a pout towards Sasuke but reached her hand towards him. As Sasuke worked with the glass, Sakura winched and whined, with every turn of her hand that Sasuke did he got another groan in return from her,_

_- There, all done. You still have some left of your vodka Sakura?_

_- You want to waste my alcohol? No way._

_- I'll buy you a new one, gosh, women.._

_- Hmpf! It's in the bag._

_- Hai, hai.._

_As they finally reached Sakura's apartment, Sasuke had to half carry her the last meters, Sasuke laid Sakura on the bed, he even helped her undress. As he was done and started to put everything back where it should be, he moved back to get some sleep himself, even if Sakura didn't notice he was quite drunk and standing was becoming harder by the minute._

_He cuddled up beside Sakura and blew lightly on her ear, she turned around with her back towards him but as she did, grabbing Sasuke's arm in the movement._

_- I love you Sasuke.._

_Sakura was fast asleep, and Sasuke knew that she wouldn't hear his answer._

_- I love you too Sak. More then ever before._

_End flashback_

Sasuke moved into Sakura's bedroom just to find the pinkette fast asleep. He decided that her hand could wait till after he'd had his morning coffee.

Sakura's POV

God I rank a lot yesterday, but with Sasuke helping me to get pills it shouldn't be any problem.

I walked out to the sofa, to see Sasuke sitting there, being lazy.

- Time to wake up now?

- Ah, what time is it?

- 5'o clock.

- Geeze, why didn't you wake me up?

- I tried, kind of hard when you sleep like a rock.

I just glared at him, as he raised his eyebrow at me I went for the coffee machine to find that coffee was already done and waiting for me, I reached up to take a cup but as soon as I grabbed it, dropped it into the sink. The cup shattered into hundreds of small fragments.

- Ouch..

- Sakura, you okay?

- Yeah, just a minor incident. It slipped.

Sasuke was up behind me and helped me pick up the fragments, I took another cup with my other hand and poured coffee into it. Sasuke was watching my every movement, as if trying to come to an conclusion regarding something.

- Let me look at your hand.

- Oh, as I said, it doesn't even hurt.

- Drop your wall Sakura, you might be hurt.

Sasuke looked at me with eyes full of concern, I gave him my hand but winched at his touch. Yes, it did hurt of course but she hadn't broken it.

- Well, not broken at least.

- I could figure that out myself mister obvious.

- Sorry for worrying..

As he continued to look at my hand I just watched him, watched his every move, every look.

- Bad sprain, or a crack I would think.

- Yeah, I think more of a sprain since I can move it.

- Don't be so fast, some cracks doesn't give you a totally unmovable hand, you should know that. Why are you working against me this much? I really think we should go to the hospital.

I really didn't want him to know, didn't want to go to the hospital. But as he was right now nothing was going to stop him.

- Fine, drive me to the hospital then..

**a/n:** lol, maybe abit short this chapter but ahwell. I will become better at updating from now on, and I'd love some reviews, and check out my other story! Will prolly have a new one coming up soon, and it will be a Sasu/Saku/Naru/sai one, with a lot of OOC but still something to look forward to!


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n**: as said before, I upload when I can x) and yeah it might take sometime but I'm working on it! If I can just get an apartment now in town then all should go waaay smoother tbh (:. But I DO thank you all for your patience and hope you're enjoying my fics ^^.  
Now I'll just stop talking and on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't owe any of the characters in this fic, they all belong to _Masashi Kishimoto, I do on the other hand own the story._

****

Chapter 9, Maybe not so unexpectedly after all

Sasuke's POV

The ride to the hospital was quite uneventful and quiet overall, but as usually I couldn't stop worrying about Sakura. She just stared out the window the whole drive and only spoke if spoken to. And I, not really being a talkative person, didn't push her.

Once we arrived at the hospital we walked up together and went to the front desk, as usual the nurses (being a woman) eyes were goggling all over me but Sakura quickly interrupted the lady with a snap of her (good hand's) fingers.

- It's me, not him that's injured so stop drooling all over my boyfriend.

Hearing a muffled laugh from the woman behind the disk, her eyes landing on me once more. I just glared back at her as if to mind her own business and it seemed to work. Her eyes now fully on Sakura she started to ask the normal questions.

- Okay, your name, miss?

- Haruno Sakura.

- Okay miss Haru…

The woman stopped in mid sentence and just looked at Sakura. Then got up from the chair and bowed.

- Sorry miss Haruno, it's been to long I didn't mean to..

- It's alright, just get me to a doctor please.

- Of course, if you would just wait a second and I'll call on the first available one.

- Thank you, I'll sit down in the meantime.

With that said Sakura, with me right behind her, went to sit down and wait. After a few minutes of silence I just couldn't keep my curiosity inside any more.

- What was that all about..?

Not getting an answer I just looked at Sakura, she was avoiding my gaze.

- Sakura, something you would like to tell..

- Haruno-san, you are welcomed in now.

- Hai. Another time Sasuke, please not now.

She stood up and walked up towards the room that the nurse had pointed out for her and the only thing I could do was wait.

Sakura's POV

Was I being meant to Sasuke by not telling him? I really didn't know the answer myself to be honest. I walked into the room and waited for the doctor to show up. I hoped that the word hadn't gone around so quickly that that man would come instead of anyone else within the hospital. With luck not apparently on my side these past days He entered the room.

- Oh, so the bird returned to the nest I see.

- Oh just shut it, I hurt my hand and my boyfriend just wouldn't keep bugging me about it.

- Boyfriend hu? Already that old?

- Graduating this summer, you should know that.

- Yeah, really it's been to long, why won't you visit anymore? You keep me worried

- You know why, just look at my hand would you? Please?

- Okay. Could you please just come to the meetings? The hospital kind of needs you.

- Needs me? They've got you.

- I'm not the one who…

- As if that matters! I can't handle that right now it's too, it's just too much right now.

- Sak.. It's been a year already, please. Just think about it will you? If not for me then for _them_.

- I.. Okay, I will…

- Thank you, and your hand is badly sprained, we'll need to put it in a cask.

- Damn it..

- Hu?

- Oh nothing..

- You said you didn't need one? Right..?

- Did not!

- *sigh* You're so easy to read..

Normal POV

Rushing out to the waiting room, hoping that no one had talked to Sasuke about her and everything, but as she entered the waiting room the only thing she saw was Sasuke staring into the wall, deep in thought. As she walked up to him his head went up and he looked at her with eyes somewhat between worry and confusion.

- How did it go?

- Oh, it went fine.. Got my hand stuck in this cask for three weeks just, no biggie..

- Hn.. And will you tell me what that was all about?

- Oh nothing much really..

At that Sasuke just raised and eyebrow and answered with a silent "Hn", but let it go for the moment.

They drove to Sasuke's apartment to have dinner with Itachi and Anko and after that they went back to Sakura's place to watch a movie.

The movie was pretty uneventful and Sasuke couldn't really keep his mind of from what had happened earlier that day. What had the nurse meant with all that? And especially, why the hell did she bow? He really couldn't figure this out and in the end it kept getting on his nerves.

Now watching Sakura more then the movie did he see that something was bothering her as well. She was just staring at the TV not moving her eyes or changing her expression as something happened during the movie.

Growing pretty tired of the whole thing Sasuke was just about to speak up when Sakura, to his own surprise, started as on cue to talk.

- Ne, Sasuke. If I am to tell you this you can not speak with anyone else do you understand?

- What are you talking about..?

- Just promise me, okay?

- Hn..

Now Sakura looked straight into Sasuke's eyes with an utterly serious look.

- Alright, alright.. I promise.

- Thank you..

The silence fell over them once more, but not so long after Sakura continued.

- Well, as I think you know Konoha Hospital was once owned by a couple that all of a sudden died from an unknown cause.

- Yeah I've hear of it..

- Well, they were my parents. Not many knew and those who did never spoke of it again. But as their only child I now own the whole hospital and everything that comes to it.

It was now Sasuke's time to be surprised, really surprised. He knew his family was special with the special agency at the police office but to keep something this big a secret was kind of amazing.

- The man that looked at my hand at the hospital was my dad's closest friend and he's trying to get me to actually start looking over what to do. I mean, I am the legal successor and I'm also in the right age, I just need the education. But.. But it's still to close on. I don't know if I can handle that at the moment.

- Sakura..

- Sorry for not telling you, especially since you guys told me your secret. I'm really sorry.

Sasuke just looked at her, still a bit confused but starting to digest it all and as it sunk down into him his look softened and he took Sakura in his arms.

- Dumb woman. Since when would I not stand by your side and especially with something like this. I mean, do you trust this man? I mean, your dad's friend?

- I suppose I do. He's been with me since I was born.

- Then why not just leave the hospital in his care till you graduate from medic school?

- I.. I suppose that's what I've been doing without telling him..

- You need to get papers ready with both signatures on them, I'll help you with it so don't worry.

Sakura just snuggled up against Sasuke's chest and breathed out. She was crying now, memories of her parent probably coming back to her. Sasuke just held her tight and in between her sobs he could hear a "Thank you".

After some time Sakura had calmed down and had stopped crying, she was still in Sasuke's arms. Loving how she was being held right now. A silence, not awquard one like earlier but rather a pleasant one, fell over them as they sat there. But all of a sudden a scream "awoke" both of them. Jumping up out of the couch and looking around to see where the scream had come from just for both of them to turn towards the TV and see that the woman screaming was the woman in the movie. All of a sudden the silence was gone and replaced with laughter.

**a/n:** Hoped you enjoyed this chapter (:, next one will probably be the last one for this story so look forward to it! But also as said before I have another story that is already up here on Fanfiction called "Behind Bloodlust"  
(link: .net/s/4890645/1/Behind_Bloodlust) so feel free to check that one out if you haven't already ^^.

I will also start on another one soon, that one also being a Naruto fanfic, but rest assure, I will write a fanfic for some other anime/manga soon after these two (:

And also, don't forget to r&r :D


End file.
